1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensing method, and more particularly to a touch sensing method adapted to be applied to a touch sensing display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is a panel adapted for sensing a touch event resulting from user operation using a finger or a stylus. The user may write or draw on the touch screen panel, or trigger execution of commands through icons being displayed on the touch screen panel. Generally, there are two touch sensing modes applicable to the touch screen panels: the electromagnetic sensing mode and the capacitive sensing mode.
The capacitive sensing mode may be a self-capacitance sensing mode or a mutual-capacitance sensing mode. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional touch display 900 using the self-capacitance sensing mode is shown to include a plurality of first sensing lines 911, a plurality of second sensing lines 912 crossing the first sensing lines 911, and two sensing circuits 913 respectively coupled to the first and second sensing lines 911, 912. The sensing circuits 913 use the same one of the first sensing lines 911 (or the same one of the second sensing lines 912) to radiate and receive sensing signals, so as to sense change of a current, a frequency, or a magnetic flux associated with the sensing signals from the same one of the first sensing lines 911 (or the same one of the second sensing lines 912), and to compute a position of the touch event.
As for the touch sensing display 900 using the mutual-capacitance sensing mode, one of the first sensing lines 911 is used to radiate the sensing signals, and one of the second sensing lines 912 is used to receive the sensing signals to compute the position of the touch event.